For Want of a Name
by Dessert Maniac
Summary: Madoka and Homura's daughter has started forming short words but hasn't settled on names for her parents just yet. Madoka designates herself "Mama" and Homura "Mommy," but Sayaka has another idea in mind. [One-shot; no-magic AU.]


**For Want of a Name**

"So, who is this?"

"Bye! Bye!" she giggles.

" _Pa-pa_. C'mon, squirt. _Papa_ ," the older woman encourages, guiding the baby's hand to the person in question.

"Nnngh," the baby says around a mouthful of her other fist.

"Eww, squirt. Don't put that in your mouth— _Papa_ will freak out if she finds out you didn't at least wash your hands first. Luckily, there's this fortuitous box of wipes on the coffee table because _Papa_ is germaphobic."

The baby giggles again.

"You're lucky _Papa_ sleeps like a rock. Now, back to what we were doing. This is _Papa_. Say it with me, squirt. _Pa_ —"

"What are you doing, Sayaka?"

"Madoka!" Sayaka scrambles to her feet, baby thrust in front of her. "Squirt and I were just working on her communication skills. It's the sacred duty of the godmother to educate her favorite goddaughter, after all."

Madoka crosses her arms and retorts, "Then why are you using Haru as a shield? Also, Haru's your only goddaughter…." She takes the baby, cooing, "Of course you're everyone's favorite, aren't you?"

Haru responds by grabbing a lock of her mother's hair and sticking it in her mouth.

Plopping into an armchair a safe distance away, Sayaka retorts, "Just because she's my only goddaughter doesn't mean she's my favorite by default. Especially when she does stuff like that." Her hand idly runs through her short hair.

"You get used to it after a while," Madoka says. She tickles the baby's chin, eventually persuading Haru to open her mouth and let go of her hair.

"I'm still surprised at how well Homura's adapted to having a kid around," Sayaka muses.

"There's nothing Homura can't do if she puts her mind to it, and she loves Haru."

"Hi! Hi!" Haru interjects, batting her hand against Madoka's chin.

"Not even a year old and already you want to be the center of attention," Madoka beams at Haru.

"She totally gets that from you and Junko-san," Sayaka says. "Homura doesn't have an attention-seeking bone in her body."

Placing Haru on the floor by her toys, Madoka replies, "Oh, you'd be surprised." She sits with her daughter, nudging some letter blocks towards her.

Sayaka scrunches up her nose. "That's _so_ not what I wanted to hear."

It takes Madoka a moment before she understands, and she blushes as she exclaims, "That's not what I meant!" Scrambling to her feet, Madoka says, "I—I'll go check on dinner," and flees the living room.

Turning to Haru, who is balancing the blocks precariously, Sayaka notes, "Mama's been married to Papa for years and now they have you, yet they _still_ get embarrassed so easily."

"Pah?" Haru asks, holding out a block towards Sayaka.

"Sure, I'll join you, Squirt."

They play with the letter blocks for a while before Haru's attention shifts to the stuffed animal beside her. "Bun…." She cuddles the plush bunny in her arms and lets herself fall onto her back, feet kicking in the air. One of the bunny's ears ends up in her mouth.

Grimacing, Sayaka says, "I feel sorry for that bunny's ear. Guess that means it's time to either eat or sleep, eh?"

"Dinner's ready!" Madoka calls from the kitchen.

"Great timing. C'mon, squirt. You can't eat your toys," Sayaka tells the baby, picking her up and taking her to the kitchen.

Madoka takes Haru out of Sayaka's arms once again, sighing, "We'll have to wash Bun again. Now, what does my darling Haru want to eat first, hmm? Do you feel like milk or a very, very yummy fruit cup?"

The baby squirms, Bun still firmly in her mouth. When Sayaka dangles a bottle in front of her, Haru turns her head away.

"No? Well, maybe Mommy will have an easier time convincing you to eat. It's time for her to wake up anyway," Madoka says, running her fingers over Haru's hair. "You look like me but Homura's definitely your favorite parent," she remarks with a fond smile.

"I'll hold her," Sayaka offers.

"Thanks." Madoka returns to the living room.

Once she is out of earshot, Sayaka holds Haru up. "This is your big chance, squirt! Don't let me down! Also, let me take Bun before _Papa_ freaks."

"Nnngh," the baby protests as Sayaka tugs at Bun.

"Then I'll resort to underhanded tactics!" Sayaka tickles the baby's feet, and when Haru squeals she sets the stuffed animal on the table, out of reach. "Please don't start crying!"

Haru does not get a chance to get over her surprise, for a stern voice says, "What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Homura!"

"Hi! Hi!" The baby squirms with renewed force, chubby hands grabbing towards Homura.

"Was Aunt Sayaka being mean, Haru?" Homura asks, scooping her up. "An accident can easily be arranged."

The baby nuzzles into Homura's chest, babbling.

"I hope you're joking. You need to work on your humor," Sayaka laughs, though she scoots farther away from the glowering woman.

Madoka reassures, "Of course Homura's joking." She pats the chair beside her.

Homura settles next to her wife, and Haru leans over to snag a lock of Madoka's hair. "This is why I tell you to tie your hair up, Madoka."

"But then she'll go after your glasses instead," Madoka points out. She holds out a baby spoonful of mushy fruit, "Say 'ahh'!"

The baby turns her head away again.

"She's gonna get food all over you, Madoka," Sayaka says, her own dinner untouched while she watches the couple try to convince Haru to eat. True to her words, more food ends up on Madoka's clothes and on Haru's face than in Haru's stomach.

Homura, on the other hand, remains perfectly clean.

"Won't you let Mama feed you, my little sun?" she implores, frowning slightly.

"Hi! Hi!" replies Haru, twisting to face Homura.

Madoka takes the opportunity to wipe some of the food off herself. "How about you feed her while I hold her?" she suggests.

"The high chair I got you guys feels very neglected," Sayaka chimes in, pouting.

Smiling, adoration clear in her expression, Madoka explains, "She likes to be held when she eats. Otherwise, it's a lot more difficult."

"Would you prefer I fed you?" Homura turns the decision over to Haru.

Cheerful eyes gaze up at her and a small hand latches onto the collar of Homura's shirt.

"Maybe she just doesn't feel like eating fruit?" Sayaka says.

"Maybe…. She had it for lunch this afternoon, so I guess she might want something dif—"

"Pa!"

All three adults snap their focus back to the baby, who looks pleased with herself.

"Papa!" she demands, tugging at her mother's shirt.

"Did she just—?" Madoka pulls out her phone and urges the baby, "Say it again, Haru!"

Sayaka smirks, pulling out her own phone to discreetly text, _'Looks like I won our bet, Kyouko! Haru just called Homu "Papa"!'_

Homura echoes, "H-Haru?"

Her bewildered tone prompts the baby to insist, "Papa!"

"Oh my god!" Madoka squeals.

"Are you… referring to me?" Homura asks.

"Papa!" Haru's face is beginning to scrunch up and her other fist waves erratically in the air.

Breaking into a grin, Homura lifted her daughter up and kissed fluffy pink hair. "Yes, my sunlight, yes. I'm your Papa."

"Let me hold the camera, Madoka, so you can be in it," Sayaka says.

Madoka brushes tears from her eyes as she hands her cell over. Homura snags her hand, tugging her closer to them.

Fidgeting, the baby grumbles, "Bu-bu-ga."

"I think she finally wants to eat," Madoka says. She pulls what is left of the baby food and brings a spoonful to Haru's mouth.

She eats willingly this time. When Madoka tries to continue, however, Haru declares, "Mama."

Madoka's eyes light up, but Sayaka asks, "Are you talking about Mama or about the food?"

Homura coos, "Where is Mama, my sunlight?"

With all the determination of a baby, Haru points to her mother. "Mama! Papa!"

"Huzzah! Go Haru! I knew you could do it!" Sayaka cheers as Madoka smothers Haru with kisses.

"Of course my daughter can," Homura frowns at Sayaka. "Did you doubt her?"

"'Course not, geez." Sayaka smirks, clearly pleased with herself. She returns the cell phone to Madoka and says, "Anyway, you might want to feed squirt before she gets cranky."

Madoka nods. "No more excitement for today, my darling," she tells Haru.

As they all proceed with dinner, a question occurs to Homura.

"Why 'papa'? I was supposed to be 'Mommy'…."

Sayaka declares sagely, "Who knows what goes on inside a baby's mind."

* * *

Bonus:

' _Noooooo gdi I bet you put her up to it cheater,'_ Kyouko finally texts back.

' _Shh. Don't tell Homu and I won't tell her you let Haru eat dirt.'_

' _That was an accident!'_

' _Like Homu'll believe that. We got a deal or what?'_

' _Proof or it didn't happen!'_

' _I got it all on tape!'_

' _Ugh, fine.'_

' _So when can I pick up my money? :3'_

' _Go to hell!'_

/\

* * *

 **A/N:** _Just a random idea I had while working on some MadoHomu. The baby is named after Ichinose Haru, from Akuma no Riddle. Haru definitely looks like she could be related to Madoka, though it's probably just a trope, lol._

 _This fic experimented with writing dialogue-heavy scenes and in the present tense, both of which I don't use much. I think it worked out alright?_

 _Review, please!_

 _~Teddy._


End file.
